The new cultivar was discovered as an induced mutation using the known chemical colchicine, of Hosta hybrid ‘Orange Marmalade’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,742 ‘Forbidden Fruit’ was discovered by the inventor, Marco Fransen, a citizen of the Netherlands in October of 2008, at a research facility in Ter Aar, The Netherlands. The intent of the breeding program was to create new tetraploid Hosta hybrids with strong foliage and forming vigorous plants.
Directly after discovery of the tetraploid mutation, the inventor initiated cultivation in tissue culture, during October of 2008, in a commercial laboratory in Iribov Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Subsequently ‘Forbidden Fruit’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation in a commercial laboratory in Iribov Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through several generations.